¡Yo no estoy celoso!
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Anoche ellos fueron a dar un paseo, anoche Alois llegó dormido en los brazos de Timber y hoy tiene dolor de trasero..¡¿Que diablos le hizo ese idiota a mi amo! Oh-Oh parece que Claude esta celoso.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Yana Toboso.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> Bueno, estaba aburrida en mi casa, sin internet, y pues, este pequeño One-shot me salió, espero que les guste, este es mi segundo fic de Kuroshitsuji. El primero es: Sebastián, su prometida si lo quieres leer, adelante :). Bueno, perdón si tengo uno que otro error de ortografía, ella y yo no vamos de la mano xD. Y bueno, quise hacer este fic con algo de humor, ya que casi todos los fics de esta pareja hermosa son dramáticos, y pues, yo quería hacer algo con un toque de humor y algo de romance :) Bueno, a leer. Espero no se aburran.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> _Anoche_ ellos fueron a dar un paseo, _anoche_ Alois llegó dormido en los brazos de Timber y_ hoy_ tiene dolor de trasero..¡¿Que diablos le hizo ese idiota a mi amo? Oh-Oh parece que Claude esta celoso.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Yo no estoy Celoso!<strong>

**by:**

**VioletaBlak  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Claude Faustus POV:<span>

El sol acababa de salir por el horizonte, marcando un nuevo día. Remplazando las tinieblas de la noche, por una cálida mañana. Era hora de despertar a mi amo Trancy, hoy él tenía mucho que hacer.

Fui tranquilo hasta la habitación, pasando por los largos pasillos de la mansión para poder entrar a su habitación. Cuando estaba dando la última vuelta por el pasillo, para poder entrar a la habitación de mi amo, escuché unos quejidos desde dentro de la habitación. Por lo cual apresuré el paso y entré a la habitación. Y me encontré con mi amo sentado en la cama murmurando por lo bajo, sin percatarse de mi presencia.

- Estúpido Timber, si anoche hubiese sido mas cuidadoso hoy no tendría dolor de trasero. - susurro mal humorado tocándose la zona herida - ¡Uff! Pero al menos, valió la pena - sonrió con satisfacción y luego me miró sorprendido, dándose ahora de cuenta que yo estaba allí.

¡¿Que diablos había echo Timber para que Alois tuviese dolor de trasero?

Fruncí el seño imperceptiblemente.

El joven amo me sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y corrió hacia mi sin importarle el dolor y me abrazó. Yo no hice movimiento alguno, como era costumbre. Alois, que ya estaba acostumbrado a mis tratos, ni se inmutó.

- ¡Claude! ¡Que emoción el verte esta mañana! - restregó su cara contra mi pecho, feliz. Sonreí para mis adentros, Timber jamás le podría otorgar la felicidad que yo le otorgo solo con mi presencia.

Entonces, en medio de mi victoria interna, el olor a Timber inundó mis fosas nasales. Estaba impregnado por todo el cuerpo de Alois. Su ropa, su cabello, su figura completa...

Esta vez arrugue la nariz, e hice que se notara.

- Your highness, necesita un baño, usted apesta - dije tomándole al estilo nupcial y dirigiéndome al baño para hacearlo.

- ¡Claude! - el chico se ruboriso primero de vergüenza por lo cogerlo de tal forma y luego de enojo por lo antes dicho. Me dio un coscorrón en la cabeza, el cual no me dolió para nada, yo creo que hasta una pluma me haría mas daño que sus golpes. - ¿Podrias a caso ser un poco mas sutil idiota? - grito la pregunta dolido por el comentario.

Yo no dije nada y lo puse delicada mente en el piso, para quitarle las prendas de su vestimenta, Alois solo se cruzo de brazos, imposibilitando así que le quitara su camisa. Lo mire a la cara, y el me miraba con el seño fruncido y los ojos aguados.

Creo que lo herí con el comentario...

No tuve mucho tiempo para pedirle disculpas, ya que una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana y trajo con sigo el olor de Timber impregnado en la piel de Alois. No se que me pasó, pero me des controlé y le arranqué la ropa a mi amo de un solo tirón. Haciéndola añicos.

Alois se quedó petrificado cuando yo lo puse en la bañera, la cual en dos segundos ya se estaba llenando de agua fresca. Luego le empesé a pasar la esponja enjabonada por todo su cuerpo. Quería quitarle ese olor, quería oler el de mi amo, no el de Timber. Alois salió de su trance cuando empecé a tallar mas fuerte y rápido, desesperado.

- ¡¿Por que haces esto? - me preguntó mi alteza tratando de empujar, sin éxito, mi mano.

No contesté y seguí tallando con mas fuerza, sentí como el olor ya se estaba yendo.

Alois frunció mas el seño.

- ¡Te ordeno que me digas! - dijo alzándome la barbilla para que lo mirara bien y no de reojo la cara.

Suspiré, ahora si tendría que contestarle.

- No me gusta el olor que tiene hoy - vi como nuevas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, así que apresuré a explicarme, no me gustaba verlo llorar, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. - Tiene el olor del imbécil de Timber por todas partes. - Dije enojado y el alzo las cejas sorprendido. - ¿Que diablos le hizo el estúpido de Timber anoche?

Alois se mordió los labios, para no reír ante mi comporta miento. Y luego se acerco a mi oreja y me susurró unas palabras con una voz cargada de sensualidad.

- Timber, anoche me dio la atención que tanto necesitaba - rió después.

Entonces todo en mi mente se encajó como un rompe cabezas.

Anoche ellos fueron a dar un paseo, anoche Alois llegó dormido en los brazos de Timber y hoy por la mañana tiene dolor de trasero..¡¿Que diablos le hizo ese idiota a mi amo?

Bueno, estaba claro que le había echo...

Alois me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Lo cogí de ambos brazos y los puse sobre su cabeza, metiéndome en la bañera sin importarme mi ropa, ni mis lentes. Alois se sorprendió, pero se rió burlón, pero con los cachetes rojos.

- Yo le daré la atención que necesita - dije para luego comenzar a besarle el cuello, el correspondió gustoso, cerrando los ojos, mientras que mi única mano libre acariciaba todas sus blancas y cremosas piernas por debajo del agua hasta llegar a su abultado trasero. Alois gimió adolorido al contacto.

- Du-Duele, ahí estoy lastimado - susurró bajito entre el beso.

Yo gruñí y lo acurruqué contra mi, sacándonos del agua, y llevándolo suavemente a la cama, acostándonos todos mojados en la misma. Luego cambiaría las sabanas. Ahora solo quería estar carne con carne con mi amo, marcarlo con mi olor por todas partes, borrarle el olor de Timber, hacer que su alma corrompida se fundiera con la mía demoniaca.

Y así lo hice, le hice... ¿Como lo llaman los humanos? El amor. Si, eso. Oh algo parecido.

Lo toqué suave, intenté que no le doliera nada de lo que le hiciera, hice todo lo posible por que sus gemidos fueran de gozo y no de dolor. Por que supe que Timber no se había controlado la noche anterior, pues Alois, mi Alois, tenía marcas violetas en su trasero, como si le hubiesen pelliscádo fuerte, y eso era lo que le dolía. Y lo hice mio, mas mio de lo que ya era, llené su cuerpo con mi esencia. Lo llené de mi. Lo marqué. Le hice el amor una y otra vez, borrando rastro de cualquier otra persona en su ser. Ahora Alois Trancy era, es y será completa mente mio. Nadie me lo va a quitar. Nadie.

- Mmmhmmmah - susurro Alois entre sueños, abrazándome mientras dormía. Yo sonreí, inconsciente mente, y le acaricié sus rubios cabellos. Luego Alois se empezó a mover, dejan dome de abrazar y dando vueltas por la cama, hasta que abrió los ojos medio dormido. El, luego de unos cuantos minutos de despertarse completa mente, se sentó en la cama a toda prisa y buscó algo por toda la habitación. Menos en la cama, y supe lo que estaba buscando, mejor dicho, a quién. - ¿Claude?...Me dejaste solo... - lo último lo dijo mas para el que para los demás.

Yo me acomodé tras él, sin que se diera cuenta.

- No te dejé, no te voy a dejar nunca, Alois Trancy. - le susurré besándole el cuello con cariño.

Alois dio un brinco luego se rió, se giró y me abrazó, soltando algunas lágrimas. Yo, por primera vez, le correspondí el abrazo. Me estrechó mas fuerte. Luego se alejó un poco y me miró mi cara, la cual tenía una pequeña, diminuta, sonrisa.

- ¿Por que anoche hiciste eso? - me preguntó con los ojos mas brillantes de lo normal.

- Por que quise - conteste, el frunció el seño, mal interpretando las cosas, así que me expliqué - Digamos que... no me gustó que tuviese el olor de Timber en todo su ser - gruñí - Usted es solo mio, mio y de nadie mas, yo solo puedo hacerle el amor, yo solo puedo tocarle, yo y nadie mas, por que usted me pertenece Alois - dije sentándole en mi cintura.

Alois estaba con una sonrisa en su cara, de lado a lado.

- Si, soy todo tuyo Claude - rió y me beso en los labios, fue un beso corto, apenas un roce, pero que logró que me encendiera nuevamente, haciendo que el fuego corriera por mis venas. Pero el, para mi gusto, se separó demasiado pronto y puso un dedo sobre mis labios. - Y ¿por que no quiere que tenga el olor de mi bello Timber en ''mi ser'' ? - me preguntó burlona mente.

Yo fruncí el seño y lo agarré de las caderas.

- ¿Tu bello Timber? - pregunté furioso - Ese pelo de uva va a morir hoy, descuartizado y quemado, lo llevaré directo al infierno, lo aré sufrir solo por el hecho de haberte tocado. - lo estreché mas contra mi hombría y el gimió. - El no puede hacerte suyo, solo yo. - lo besé con mucha pasión y el me correspondió atrayéndome mas hacia el.

Y lo volvimos a hacer.

- ¿Sabes Claude? - me preguntó Alois haciendo circulo sobre mi pecho.

- ¿Si Alois? - contesté distraido acariciando sus hombros.

Alois se acurrucó mas sobre mi pecho y cerró los ojos, para casi dormirse, y luego contestar.

- No se por qué te molesta que Timber me ayude a practicar el patinaje en hielo de noche - y se quedó dormido.

Yo me le quedé mirando incredulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de la autora:<strong> Bueno, a mí me gustó el final, no se a ustedes XD.  
><strong>. <strong>Me gusta Claude celoso y tierno y sin perder su personalidad, bueno, creo que tiene su personalidad intacta (?) ok no  
><strong>.<strong> Bueno, ¿me dejarían un Review? Ahora, me voy a acostar, estoy muerta de sueño.  
><strong>. <strong>¡Los amo! Bye.


	2. Regalito, Regalito

**¡Holas** bellezas **Yaoistas!**

**¡Y** algunas ClaudexAlois maniáticas! xD *como yo***OwO**

**¡Amé **sus **Reviews!**

**Bueno**, mis queridas niñas pervertidas, a las cuales amo... ¡Les tengo un **regalo!**

**¡Un** fanfic de Claude & Alois! *Y no es un One-Shot, es un fanfic con muchos capítulos*(Aunque no se cuantos xD) ¡Y tampoco es** dramático!**

**R**e**s**u**m**e**n**:

_ **C**laude, dueño de la empresa constructora mas prestigiosa, se enamora de su asistente. Alois Trancy. Un joven tres años mejor que el._

**Titulo:** _Amor de oficina_

**Clasificación: **_M_ _(por lemons)_

**Advertencias:**__Yaoi (hombre X hombre), lenguaje vulgar, intento de humor y en proximos capítulos lemon, y tal vez un poco de OoC -Decidan ustedes, pues no se si los pensamientos cuentan como OoC-__

**Pareja principal:** _Claude x Alois_

**Genero:** _Humor. Romance.__  
><em>

**Hasta ahí**, espero que se pasen a leerlo y les guste **^^U**

**. ¡Regalo** off!

**- Como** dije, dedicado a **ustedes.**

**-Sayo**nara-


End file.
